


It's Over Isn't It

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm so soft for found family, One Shot, Steven Universe References, not at all projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When Katherine Howard's favourite TV show ends, the girl finds herself struggling to let go.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	It's Over Isn't It

Tears flowed at an almost constant rate in the queens’ house when they were very first reincarnated. The adjustment was hard for everyone, but no one more than Katherine Howard. Since then though, the days had gotten easier, and the nights quieter.

That’s why, when the group heard soft sobs coming from the teen’s bedroom they were all rightfully concerned.

At first, the group were struck with panic. Was she hurt? Had her nightmares returned? Was her PTSD getting worse again? Perhaps she needed new meds. It was hard to find the right ones for them all but Kit’s had especially been a struggle to get the dosage just right.

Hesitantly pushing the door open, though, the women were surprised to find the girl wrapped up in a blanket, staring down at her laptop screen.

“Kitten? Everything okay?”

The sound of Anne’s voice startled the girl, making her jump as she slammed her laptop shut. Had she been watching those awful documentaries on the group again? She knew those were banned for a reason. They never did anything but harm.

“I… I’m fine,” Kit lied, wiping her eyes as she turned to face the group.

From the tear stains on her crimson cheeks, it was very obvious that the girl was anything but fine. Noticing this, Jane climbed into the bed beside her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You can talk to us, Kit. Whatever it is, you can tell us,” Jane hummed in a comforting way, making the girl’s stomach twist with guilt. She knew she had much better things to cry about. They all did.

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid. Really, I’m fine.”

It was Parr’s turn to speak this time, taking up the space on the girl’s other side as she gently slipped her hand around the smaller, trembling one in Kit’s lap. “Whatever it is is obviously upsetting you, kid. That means it matters,” Parr reasoned.

Considering this for a moment, Kit looked around at the concerned faces of her family and gave a small nod, preparing herself for their ridicule.

“It’s just… You know that show I like? Steven Universe?”

“Oh! The one with the singing space women? I like that one!” Aragon enthused, earning a nod from the girl.

“Yeah! It’s great but… that was the last episode. Like, ever,” Kit explained, her face dropping instantly as the realisation set in. “I know it’s silly - it’s just a dumb kids show after all - but it really feels like I’m losing my family.”

In an instant, the queens understood. Kit wasn’t hurt. She was grieving. The sweet girl’s favourite show, something she was so incredibly attached to, had suddenly disappeared forever. It didn’t help that it was her first time experiencing that sort of loss. TV obviously wasn’t an option in their past lives. They’d never known the joy of becoming invested in a show and it’s characters before, or the utter heartache of it coming to an end.

Maybe they didn’t understand that specific sense of loss, but the queens certainly understood grief after all they lived through. Their youngest member had lost her coping mechanism and, for that, she deserved all the comfort they could possibly provide.

“It’s okay to be upset, my love,” Jane reassured the teen in her usual soothing tone. “That show has been a staple in your life since we got here. It made you smile when nothing else could. You grieve all you need, little love. Shows will come and go but we’ll be right here, by your side.”

There was no malicious intent in Jane’s words. No judgement or ridicule like Kit had expected. Only acceptance and comfort.

Of course.

At that moment, Kit felt silly for ever doubting her family. Of course they wouldn’t judge her, no matter how childish she felt. The queens were her family; her protectors. 

_They were her Crystal Gems._

It was Parr who spoke up next from Kit’s other side, gently elbowing the girl to get her attention. “I think this calls for a pyjama party. You can show us all of your favourite episodes! How does that sound?” Parr suggested with a smile, earning the most excited nod she could have imagined from the fragile teen. 

For hours that night, Anne and Kit sang along to the familiar songs, bouncing around the room together. They even managed to convince the others to join in dancing to the theme song by the end of the night. 

To Kit’s surprise, and utter delight, the women spent the entire night encouraging her to ramble about her favourite characters. Nobody rolled their eyes when she spouted off her random facts or asked her to be quiet when she spoke along with the episode’s script. The group simply opted to watch on with loving intent as her happiness returned. They even encouraged her to give them all gem comparisons, giggling as each of them received their characters.

Apart from Aragon that is, who seemed rather surprised to be compared to Pearl.

By the time she fell asleep on the couch with Anne, Kit was content, her heart full. She no longer felt that complete sense of loss. Now, she could be truly thankful for all the comfort the show and its characters brought her.

That beautiful little animation taught her so much. The importance of self-acceptance and loving the differences and imperfections that make us all beautiful. Seeing a family of imperfect misfits in a world so far from their own really resonated with the girl. Not to mention the unbelievable amount of representation. It all had such a special place in Kit’s heart that would stay there for a lifetime. She was lucky to have experienced such a brilliant adventure with those loveable characters.

It was Anne who suggested that the group record a sweet little acoustic cover of the theme tune the next day. A way of showing their thanks for the joy it brought over the past two years. Even if they weren’t the biggest fans, Kit was. That was all that mattered.

If she didn’t have her family by her side, Kit may have been nervous or embarrassed. With them there though, she was ready. 

Ready for closure.

As the song came to an end and the queens all exchanged emotional smiles, so proud of their youngest member, Kit turned to the camera with a beaming grin. With one final quote, the girl felt a sense of acceptance wash over her.

“You are an experience. Make sure you’re a good experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves!! 💚 Sorry it isn't the best - I'm VERY hormonal and needed to write something self-indulgent. I hope you liked it! ⭐️🦆


End file.
